Betrayed or Betrayer?
by Annalise Luciana
Summary: Ariano is Arno's beloved little sister. They were the kind of perfect siblings that stuck to each other. One is almost never seen without the other, so why would Ariano betray Arno for the Templars? Is this some kind of sick joke for Arno, a prank? Did she really deflect to the Templars? Or is this all a misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Italic:_ _French / Ariano's writing_

Underline: Arno's writing

Disclaimer: Do I need to? This is fanfiction, what website did you think you were on?

"Ariano! Arno! What have you been up to? ...Why is your dress torn?"Ariano's father asked. The 8-year-old Ariano sheepishly scratched the back of her head and proceeded to give her the best innocent smile she had. "We were out exploring, _père_," she answered. "Again?" He sighed but smiled at her. "Well, be careful next time, please," He asked, exasperated. Arno snickered at her and she elbowed him. He shot her a dirty look but smirked. She glared at him playfully with her chestnut brown eyes and he did the same. "Alright _enfants_, time to go to bed," Father said. "Aww, _père_, do we have to? It's only evening!" Arno, her older brother, whined. "Yes, now shoo!" Father instructed, smiling at their antics. Nodding to each other, Arno and Ariano dashed towards their room, Ariano's wavy, light brown hair flowing behind her.

_**Bonjour**__! I'm Ariano!_ ...And I'm Arno. Don't forget me!_ We're siblings! Arno is the older one. Well, by a day, that is._ _Sœur_, a day is all I need to prove that I'm much more older than you. _But cher frère, I'll always be the more mature one!_ Not true. Anyways, this is my – _**Our**__ journal, __** frère**__ . _- ...Right, our journal. But mostly mine. Ouch! _Sœur_, That really hurt! _...Thats what you get._ Well, _au revoir_, I guess... _**Au revoir**__!_

Ariano looked at her brother in mock irritation. Arno grinned and stuck out his tongue, taunting her. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. He smirked at her, daring her to challenge him. Ariano tackled Arno and they started rolling around on the floor. After a few minutes of tumbling, they got off each other, laughing. "_Bonne nuit_, _frère," _Ariano said, laughing. "_Bonne nuit_," Arno replied. Getting into their respective beds, they blew out their bedside candles, closed their eyes and waited for sleep to take them. They thought that the next day would be the same as always. Wake up, clean up, eat, play, sleep. It was the worst mistake of their lives.

Ariano is Arno's sister. Yes, I know she's not in the game. She's my OC. I have no idea how to start this story up, but I have many ideas for it. ...I feel awkward writing stories, though...

I'll edit and write more chapters later. My mind is still fried from playing too much video games.

Please review if you think I should write more and criticize where ever you feel I did something wrongly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, this is a AU story.

Disclaimer: Do I need to? This is fanfiction, what website did you think you were on?

_**Review(s):**_ Gal Anonim : I was working on it, but I lost the file to a memory loss. Of my laptop. Darn.

_Previously on the last chapter:_

They thought that the next day would be the same as always. Wake up, clean up, eat, play, sleep. It was the worst mistake of their lives.

_Onwards with the story._

Ariano woke up to a pillow to her face. "Wha-?" She mummered in shock. Startled, she lashed out and unexpectedly hit an object that yelped. "Ow!" Arno whimpered in pain. Ariano reached up and rubbed her eyes in tiredness. "Ugh, get away from me, brother," she said, an eye closed and the other glaring at Arno. Arno grinned, cocking his head to the side and put out his hand. Ariano grabbed his hand. Arno used his whole weight to heist her off her bed. Ariano did not expect to be hoisted with so much strength. She was pulled towards Arno and Arno, being almost the same weight as her, they both collapsed to the ground, Ariano landing on him. "Oy! Watch the leg!" Arno snapped, irritated, as he had rammed it against the doorway of Ariano's room when sneaking in. Ariano rolled her eyes and pushed herself off her brother. Arno picked himself off the ground and stared at Ariano, attempting to cause her to feel awkward. Ariano proceeded to glare at Arno and shoved him out of her room.

Around afternoon, Ariano and Arno exited their home, with permission from their father. They were heading towards a weapon shop in the market, full and loaded with so many deadly pieces of sharp metal. They mainly wanted to admire the shiny, eyecatching weapons together. Laughing and shoving each other on the way, they approached the shopkeeper, who now considered them as regulars, as they always came during afternoons to admire his work. "That's so beautiful!" Arno exclaimed excitedly, gesturing at a sword with a silver handle. The sword mildly resembled a fencing sword, except with extra engravings that made it look deadly and sleek. "I guess so. I prefer this one, though," Ariano said, her voice laced with a envious tone, knowing that she would not be able to afford the weapons she was pointing to. The weapons, one made of ebony and the other obsidian, looked sharp enough to slice through flesh and bone and would be considered a masterpiece by even the best weapon experts.

"My dear children, both of you look so pitiful, staring sadly at these weapons. Why don't I give these to you, seeing as my customers don't even bat an eyelash at them?" The shopkeeper suggested, feeling happy at getting rid of unsellable weapons to have more space for other stock. "Really?" Their eyes lit up, shining at the prospect of having such expensive items. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" They thanked the shopkeeper furiously when receiving the weapons from him. "Go ahead and run along, children," he said, smiling. Grining widely, the duo ran out of the store, chatting excitedly about their new weapons.

After exploring the the large market, they proceeded to head for home. Upon open the door, they found something that would scar their innocent minds for life.

Their father laid on the cold, hard ground. A crimson puddle of blood pooled around him and a small dagger stuck out of his abdomen. "...Father?" Arno whispered, a shocked look taking over his face. Rooted to the ground, he stared at the dying man, unable to react. "No!" Ariano sobbed, throwing herself to her father. Hugging his sides, Arno's eyes welled up with tears. "My dear children..." Their father said, voice cracking with pain. Without finishing his sentence, he took his final breath. Ariano sobbed and covered her eyes. Steeling himself, Arno harshly wiped his eyes, narrowed them in determination and told himself coldly, " I will find the person who did this and torture him. He does not deserve mercy from me. He caused my sister to cry.". His innocence and obvliousness disappered that day.

_**A/N:**_ I know. A crappy ending to a crappy story.

I'm sorry for my uncreativeness.


End file.
